1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Pelton bucket of a Pelton wheel, and to a method for producing a Pelton bucket.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Pelton buckets have been produced to date with flat exit edges. Preferably in the case of small circular jet ratios, that is to say when the buckets must be moved closer together to a very small circular jet diameter, the exit edges have frequently been leveled downward only at the cup base, since otherwise too little space remains at the cup base between the Pelton buckets for the water that is to flow off, the result being to reduce the deflection angle of the jet. The flat exit edges necessarily reduce the clear spans between successive buckets, less space therefore remains for the water that is to flow off. Moreover, the path length required for the deflection is thereby unnecessarily lengthened. All these disadvantages have a negative effect on the efficiency of the Pelton turbine.